


Whiskey Kisses

by CosmicGutter



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Rick Sanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicGutter/pseuds/CosmicGutter
Summary: "Stan loved watching the way Rick’s fingers moved over his guitar, the way his hips swayed ever so slightly to the beat. But he especially loved when he made direct eye contact with Stan during the show – which was a lot. It sent a jolt of excitement through his body every time, and he was addicted to it." Pretty much some plotless smut, enjoy! Rick and Stan are in their mid to late 20's. Maybe set sometime in the 80's, I don't know. They fuck who cares.





	Whiskey Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more trans Rick. I haven't really written fanfiction before (except for once like 4 years ago) so I hope this is ok! I love these two gross idiots. And yeah I know the title is lame but I hate naming things ok.

No matter what city or town Stan ended up in, a dark and shitty bar like this never failed to make him feel at home. The air was thick and hazy with booze and cigarette stench, the patrons loud and rowdy, and the whiskey cheap. The perfect combination for distracted drunks with loose pockets.

It was Saturday night in some small town with a name Stan didn’t care to remember in bum-fuck Illinois. They had stopped in for a night off to drink and shoot some pool, but when the bar owner overheard Rick talking about his band, he offered him upfront cash for an impromptu show, and it’s not like any of them were rolling in money.

They left Stan at the bar to grab their equipment and set up, so Stan set to his usual routine of eyeing up the different patrons, figuring out who was the most careless and the drunkest. He spotted an easy target over by the pool table, the guys wallet barely even sitting inside the back pocket of his jeans. He was bent over the table, swaying heavily while trying to line up his shot, and Stan made a mental note to “bump” into him later.

Suddenly the screech of a microphone sliced through the air, and a rough familiar voice crackled to life over the speakers.

“T-testing, testing, you motherfuckers readyyy?!” Rick’s voice blared through the speakers, over the grungy bar, and the more intoxicated people erupted into whoops and hollers, raising their drinks in the air. “Alright! Let’s get this fuckin show on th-the road!” He let out a rip on his guitar, the starting chords to some song the Flesh Curtains sang at every gig, and the crowd went wild, moving towards the stage and dancing around to the heavy bass now shaking the walls.

Stan stayed sitting at the bar, observing from afar and enjoying the slow burn of the whiskey in his belly. He may not have cared much for most of the Flesh Curtains’ music, but he never tired of watching Rick when he was up there. The man was confident in everything he did, but it was something else altogether watching him on stage; it was electrifying, hypnotising. He threw everything he had into his music, and it showed. Stan loved watching the way Rick’s fingers moved over his guitar, the way his hips swayed ever so slightly to the beat. But he especially loved when he made direct eye contact with Stan during the show – which was a lot. It sent a jolt of excitement through his body every time, and he was addicted to it. Oh, he knew he was attracted to Rick, Stan had never shied away from his sexuality – however, he didn’t fancy losing his most stable form of income and adventure because he couldn’t control his dick. The past few months traveling around with Rick and his band as a bodyguard had been some of the best times he’s had; nothing like getting paid to look tough and beat up anyone who tried to start shit while getting to tour around the states, staying in shitty motels and drinking cheap alcohol, and he didn’t want to risk losing it.

But it was definitely getting more difficult to control his thoughts. Stan swore that every show Rick managed to squeeze his ass into an even tighter pair of pants than last time (how was that even comfortable?) and every show Stan left with his own pants feeling uncomfortably tight in response. It certainly didn’t help that Rick was one of the biggest goddamn flirts he’d ever seen; he was always all over Stan, hanging off his neck and even sitting in his lap when he was really drunk. Stan tried not to think too much of it, as Rick seemed to act this way with most people - men, women and everyone in between – it’s just who he was, and Stan tried not to read too much into it.

They were a few songs into their set now, and Stan was starting to feel pleasantly buzzed and warm, enjoying the atmosphere of cigarette smoke and mind-numbing noise. The next song that started up though, Stan didn’t recognize and it piqued his interest. It was slower, deeper than their usual stuff, and it drew him in. What really surprised him was hearing Rick’s voice take the lead – it flowed out over the crowd, deep and rough and it struck Stan to his very core. He felt goosebumps form all over and his jaw hung open, ever so slightly. He had never heard Rick sing like this, mostly he did back up vocals for Bird Person, but this was nothing like it, and Stan was mesmerized. He barely even registered what Rick was singing about – something sexual about want, need, touching – and Stan couldn’t agree more.

Rick’s eyes were scanning the crowd lazily, but when they landed on Stan’s gaze they snapped into focus, and the corner of his mouth quirked up into a smirk when their eyes locked, and _oh god did he just wink?_ Stan felt his entire face heat up, but he couldn’t bring himself to move either his body or his gaze. His eyes stayed glued to Ricks the entire song, like he was put under some kind of spell that only broke when the last chord died out and drunken cheers roared through the bar.

Stan snapped his eyes away, and made a break for the bathroom, completely missing drunk pool guy on his way. He slammed into the bathroom, his breathing ragged and his whole body overheating. He immediately went to the sink, cranking the cold water tap and splashing it onto his face, screwing his eyes shut and willing his erection to go away because _this is not the time oh my God._ He opened his eyes again and stared back at his flustered expression.

“Fuck” he mumbled to himself, water dripping off his face.

 

-

 

Rick thrived off of the energy coursing through his veins when he was on stage. He loved feeling alive, being able to pump up an entire room and just let loose. It was amazing how that euphoric feeling could be drained from him in a manner of seconds as he watched Stan rush away from the bar and into the washroom, avoiding Rick’s gaze. _Shit,_ he thought to himself.

“U-uhhh we’re g-gonna take a short break now guys” Rick announced over the microphone, ignoring some of the boos and disappointed remarks thrown his way. Rick made his way down the short set of stairs leading off stage, intent to go find Stanley even though he wasn’t sure what his game plan was. _Oh, sorry I basically eye fucked you while singing about all the shit I want you to do to me! It didn’t mean anything, haha._ Yeah, that should go over well.

He didn’t get the chance to even entertain that idea, as he was quickly backed up to a wall by a tall, blond and (admittedly) attractive man who was eyeing him up hungrily.

“Hey sexy,” he spoke flirtatiously, leaning in close, and Rick could smell the cheap beer on his breath. “You looked real good up there, shakin your ass. Whaddaya say we get out of here, head back to my place?” He rested a hand on Rick's hip and moved closer into Ricks personal space.

Rick looked him up and down, appreciating his good looks but dismissing the thought. “L-look buddy, I appreciate the offer, a-and you’re p-pretty fuckin smokin, but not t-tonight” Rick replied, trying to inch away from the man. Any other night, he probably would’ve flirted a bit and made out in the bathroom, but he had no interest, as his mind was stubbornly stuck on a different man in the washroom.

Blondie seemed to be persistent though, and he placed a hand on Rick's chest, pushing him back into the wall. “Woah woah, where ya think you’re goin? I just wanna talk” he slurred lightly, bringing his face closer to Rick’s.

“U-uh yeah looks like you-you wanna do way more than ta- oh FUCK” Rick shouted, interrupted by the feeling of this assholes hand sliding up his shirt and brushing over the faint yet still sensitive scars on his chest – no one touched him there unless he said so. He abruptly shoved the guy off of him, pissed off with his persistent attitude. Blondie looked confused for a second before his features twisted angrily and he began shouting at Rick, advancing towards him looking ready to fight.

_Shit_ Rick thought to himself, dodging the guys first sloppy punch. Rick was gearing up to kick him in the nuts when the man was suddenly pulled backwards and away from him by, _oh thank fuck_ , Stan.

“Buddy, he said to back off, so back. Off” Stan growled into the man's face, looking ready to kill. For a second blondie seemed like he wanted to keep fighting, but after taking in Stanley’s physique and his much soberer appearance, decided it wasn’t worth it and walked off to his buddies who were having a good laugh at him back at the bar.

Rick looked over to Stan, who still seemed pretty pissed off, glaring at the guy who was now pouting at the bar. Rick rolled his eyes, grabbed a hold of his sleeve and started dragging him off towards the door, “come-come on, I need a-a smoke,” he said, heading for the exit, Stanley in tow.

The night air was cool and refreshing, and the town was small and dark enough that you could even spot some stars. It was nice. The two leaned up against the wall of the bar, Rick tapping out a cigarette from his pack and lighting it. Stan seemed fidgety beside him and kept staring at him then looking away quickly. Rick opted to ignore him for now, still unsure if he should say anything about the song before. He lazily blew smoke rings into the still night, watching them float away.

“Y-you know, you got pretty-pretty pissed off back there, Lee. If I didn’t know any better, I’d almost say you were-you were jealous,” Rick joked, smirking slightly. Stan spluttered slightly and _oh my god, he’s blushing, that is just fucking adorable._ Rick laughed loudly, lightly (and not at all awkwardly, nope) punched Stan in the shoulder “J-jesus, I was kidding, haha!” He turned back to stare at the night sky, even though he could feel Stan staring at him.

“…You know what, fuck it,” he heard Stan say after a few moments of silence, and when Rick turned his head to ask what the hell he was talking about, Stan grabbed the back of his head and brought him forward, smashing their lips together in a rough kiss.

It took Rick all of .25 seconds to recover from the shock before his brain kicked into gear, and he grasped onto Stanley’s back, excitedly reciprocating the kiss.

                Rick was the first to break away to look Stan in the eyes; he seemed nervous, and slightly surprised by his own actions, and Rick let out a small chuckle. “Fucking-fucking _finally”_ was all he said before he threw himself at Stanley again, immediately shoving his tongue into Stan’s mouth, deepening the kiss.

Stanley tasted like cheap whiskey and a cigar he must’ve smoked earlier, and Rick fucking loved it. He moaned lightly into the kiss, pressing his scrawny body up to Stan’s muscular and slightly chubby one. Stan reached one hand down to grab at Rick’s ass, his other large hand moving up the back of his shirt, rubbing his back and pulling Rick closer to him. Rick loved the feeling of being manhandled like this, and it sent a spike of arousal through his core and into his groin. He rocked his hips forward slightly, slipping a thigh between Stan’s legs to feel that he was very much enjoying this as well. Stan shuddered slightly at the friction, and grabbed onto Rick’s ass even harder, spinning them around so Rick was now pressed up against the wall.

Stan pulled away from the kiss, immediately moving down to Rick's neck, placing open mouthed kisses all along his collarbone, neck and jaw, stopping to suck lightly at certain spots. Rick sighed happily, tilting his head back and running his fingers through Stan’s hair. He could feel Stanley lightly thrusting his hips against him, and the clothed friction was starting to make him feel a little dazed.

“Hey, how-how about we get the fuck out of here?” Rick panted, tugging lightly on Stan’s hair to get him to look up.

“What about the rest of your show?” Stan asked, slightly out of breath and red in the face.

“Eehh, fuck ‘em. I have more-more important th-things to do,” Rick smirked, boldly running his hand along the prominent bulge in Stan’s pants. Stan choked out a moan, coughing lightly to try and cover it up. He grabbed Rick’s hand and pulled him towards the Stanley mobile, and Rick had never been happier to see that car in his life.

The 5-minute drive to their shitty motel felt like a lifetime, the sexual tension in the air thick enough to cut. Stan’s hand rested firmly on Rick’s inner thigh, a warm pleasant weight, and the small circles he was rubbing with his fingers were driving Rick mad and fueling the ache in his groin.

Stan tore into the parking lot of the motel, haphazardly parking and throwing the car door open, Rick hot on his heels. Rick grabbed at Stan’s ass from behind, chuckling at the small yelp he let out and smiling at the embarrassed flush that spread over his face and down his chest. Rick pressed himself against Stanley’s back, wrapping his arms around and running his hands down from his chest to rest low on his hips, causing Stan to fumble with the keys while trying to unlock the door.

The second they were in the door, Stan had Rick pushed up against the door, kissing him deeply. His tongue moved through every part of Rick's mouth, and when he ran his tongue along the roof of Rick’s mouth, he moaned and tightened his hold on Stan’s back, nails digging in slightly.

“Heh,” Stan chuckled, breaking apart, “found a weakness there did I?” Rick was far too dazed to respond properly, which was just fine for Stan as he went back to kissing and sucking along Rick’s neck, slowly moving down to his exposed chest from the low-cut tank top Rick was wearing. “God, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Stan murmured against Rick’s skin, continuing his sloppy kisses across Rick’s collarbone.

“O-oh, God, ffffuck, me too,” Rick breathed heavily, and knowing full well he was going to be covered in hickeys tomorrow morning, which only turned him on more.

“Can’t wait to get you out of these tight fucking pants.” Stan’s hands were traveling further down, holding on to Rick’s hips tightly. “Can’t wait to suck your cock, I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

“W-well uh, ac-actually, uhh-” Rick stuttered out, anxiety starting to rise in his chest slightly, but he was cut off before he could continue.

“Gonna fuck you so good baby,” Stan murmured, biting into Rick’s collar lightly, and all thought screeched to a halt in Rick’s brain, to the point where he didn’t even realize Stan’s hands had already opened his fly and were sneaking under the waistband of his pants.

When Stan’s hands reached their destination, time itself seemed to have frozen still, as realization dawned on Stan’s face. He looked up into Rick’s eyes, and _oh God_ , the panic flared throughout Rick’s chest and he almost couldn’t breathe.

“Oh,” Stan said simply, then a few seconds later, “ooohhh,” as pieces seemed to come together in his head, and he started laughing.

Rick was extremely confused, and also a little hurt. _Laughter? Really?_ But before he even had time to get upset, Stan just placed a chaste kiss to Rick’s lips, and smiled at him. Noticing Rick’s confusion, he laughed a bit more. “I really can be dense sometimes, can’t I?” He asked aloud. “How did I not notice with the way you were grinding up on my ass outside? No wonder you can get your ass into those tight jeans every night.” Stan smiled at him, and Rick felt most of the panic drain out of him. “This changes nothing,” Stan said, moving his mouth to Rick’s ear and lightly nibbling at his earlobe, “I’m still gonna fuck you into the mattress.” He nipped at the sensitive flesh under Rick’s ear while simultaneously running his fingers through Rick’s slick folds, lightly dipping a finger into his entrance.

“Nngghh,” Rick could feel his legs starting to grow weak, and he desperately clutched at Stan’s back, holding on for dear life as Stan circled his fingers around his clit. It had been too long since Rick had been touched like this; sure, he made out with strangers after gigs pretty often and gave the occasional handy to people he really liked, but he had too many bad experiences of people not reacting well to him being trans, so it was easier to not risk getting his ass kicked or rejected. Both hurt.

After another minute of Stan teasing him with his fingers, Rick couldn’t take any more. “B-bed, now,” he gasped out, and Stan grunted in response, letting Rick lightly push him further into the room, lips coming together in a deep kiss while Rick worked the buttons of Stan’s button-up shirt open. They stumbled a bit as they took each others’ clothes off, Rick getting slightly stuck in his jeans (maybe they were a tad too tight) and tumbling forwards into a laughing Stan who caught him with ease.

Rick ran his hands up Stan’s chest, through his thick chest hair, and lightly dragged his nails back down again, loving the feel of Stan’s stocky body. Rick unexpectedly shoved Stan, catching him off guard as he flopped backwards onto the bed. He quickly followed him down, straddling his hips and diving in for another kiss. Stan’s hands were on his lower back instantly, fingers sliding below the hem of his underwear to grab roughly at his ass, pulling him down to meet the upward grind of his own hips. They both moaned at the feeling of Stan’s dick, covered only by the thin layer of his boxers, rubbing into Rick’s crotch which already had a wet spot forming from how turned on he was. They stayed like that for a while, grinding against each other like a couple of horny teenagers.

“O-oh God, Fffuuuck, L-Lee, shit, nnngh,” Rick moaned out, breathing heavily and rocking back and forth on top of Stan.

“Jesus you’re noisy,” Stan commented. “I like that. Let’s see how loud you get, hm?” And on that note, Stan rolled them over so he was on top of Rick, settled nicely between his legs which wrapped instantly around Stan’s waist. Stan slowly continued his thrusting movements, pulling Rick in for another deep kiss.

“Before, ha ahhh, this goes any further, I need to know if you’re uncomfortable with anything,” Stan asked between breaths.

Rick opened his eyes which had previously been closed tight in pleasure. “Mmmh, u-uh, fuck, I-I’m pretty f-fucking ok with-with what’s, haaa-happening, I-I’ll let you know if-if I don’t like s-s-something,” Rick managed to say through his stutter, which always got a little bit more intense when he was aroused.

Stan sat back a bit, grabbing the hem of Rick’s low-cut tank top and pulling it over his head, and tossed it across the room. He ran his hands down Rick’s chest, stopping before those faint scars under his pectorals. He had always wondered what they were from. Stan looked into Rick’s eyes, a silent question which Rick returned with a nod, and Stan gently ran his fingers over the scars, feeling the texture.

Rick felt very exposed, but was surprisingly not as uncomfortable with it as he expected to be. And when Stan bent his head down to place a soft kiss on each of his mastectomy scars, he hid his quickly reddening face in his hands. No one had ever really been this sweet with him, and it was… interesting. Stan continued gently kissing his way across Rick’s abdomen, all the while making him more and more flustered.

“Enough with the-the romantic crap,” Rick stammered, clearly embarrassed, “just f-fuck me already.”

Stan looked up at him from his navel and chuckled. “Whatever you say, honeypants.” Rick barely had time to process that ridiculous pet name before Stanley had hooked his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down, lifting Rick’s legs up so he could slide them off and throw them to the floor. He ran his large hands up Rick’s inner thighs, slowly, and spread them apart to admire the view. Rick shivered from the cool air on his cunt and Stanley’s intense gaze, and he felt (quite literally) exposed all over again.

_“Fuck_ ,” he heard Stan breathe out, before he felt Stan’s tongue dive in between his folds, licking up slowly to his clit.

“Sshhhhii- _iiiiitt_ ,” Rick cried out, completely taken off guard by the intense wave of pleasure that coursed through him, his hips rising violently to meet Stan’s face. Stan put one hand on Rick’s lower abdomen to hold his hips in place, while he mercilessly licked and sucked at Rick’s clit, his tongue strong and quick.

Rick had his head thrown back into the pillows, dizzy with pleasure and grasping violently at the bed sheets when he felt Stan’s other hand grab his, guiding Rick’s fingers to his hair. Rick immediately latched on with both hands, grasping roughly at his shaggy brown hair and urging Stan’s face closer.

“O-oh, oh God, L-Lee, oh fuck, I-I need y-you inside m-me, right-right now, fuck, nnggh,” Rick was breathing fast and hard, and at this pace he wasn’t going to last much longer, so he pulled Stan’s head back and away from his throbbing cunt. Stan sat up, and ran two of his thick fingers along Rick’s labia, before easily sliding them in deep, straight to the knuckle. Rick’s breath hitched at the sweet feeling of being penetrated, and he grabbed the back of Stan’s head to bring him in for a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. He moaned into Stan’s mouth at the feeling of his fingers hooking up slightly and rubbing at his walls, pumping in and out slowly.

Rick reached an arm out to the side, smacking around to find the handle for the bedside table and yanking it open. He rifled through the drawer, fishing out a condom and a small bottle of lube and tossed them at Stan’s chest. Stan quickly stripped himself of his boxers, and Rick let out a gasp.

“H-holy shit, you’re big.” Rick was practically drooling at watching Stan, as he tore off the condom wrapper and rolled it onto his cock. Rick grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount into his palm, taking Stan in his hand and sliding the substance from base to tip, heart rate quickening at the feel of his thick and heavy length resting in his fist.

Stan groaned at the feeling, and swatted Rick’s hand away. He pushed Rick back into the bed, settling in between his legs again, grabbing the base of his shaft and lining it up to Rick, slowly pushing forward. Stan moved slowly forward, and Rick let his head fall back into the pillows, eyes slipping closed as a sigh escaped his lips. When he was fully inside and pressed flush to Rick, Stan rested his forehead in between Rick’s neck and shoulder, panting open-mouthed into his skin and sloppily kissing him.

Rick threaded his fingers through Stanley’s hair, and they both spent a few seconds just enjoying the closeness. It was quickly broken when Rick wrapped his legs around Stan’s waist, digging his heels into his lower back and forcing him forward and slightly deeper. They both moaned at that, and like a switch, the electric energy was flowing back through them. Stan pulled back with just the tip of his cock still inside of Rick and slammed forward forcefully.

“FuuUUCK” Rick let out a loud yell which dissolved into a moan, and Stan set a brutal pace, fucking into Rick with all his strength. Rick held on to Stan’s back for dear life, nails digging in and probably leaving marks as he loudly voiced his pleasure to what Stan was sure must’ve been the entire town.

They were moving together in a rough rhythm, the bed rocking and knocking into the wall. “You know, we’re ahh, probably ah, gonna get noise complaints.” Stan breathed into his ear.

“I-I, nnnh, don’t give a-a fuuuucckk” Rick replied loudly, moaning noisily and throwing his head back. “G-god, fuck I’m c-close.”

Stan straightened up, grabbing a hold of Rick’s legs and swinging them up to hook his knees over his shoulders. The change in position was damn-near heavenly.

“Oh G-God, y-yes fuck, right there, baby _yeesss-”_ Rick could feel the pressure building up low in his cunt, and when it broke and enveloped him he screwed his eyes shut and opened his mouth in a silent yell, completely taken over by the pleasure radiating through his body.

Stan was fucking into him hard and fast, breathing ragged and grunting occasionally, fucking Rick through his orgasm. Rick could tell he was close, and he grabbed his face and smashed their mouths together, driving his tongue into Stan’s mouth. His thrusting grew more frantic, losing his rhythm, and Stan moaned into Rick’s mouth as he came, riding through the feeling and slowing his movements.

Stan went limp and flopped onto Rick, who let out a soft “Oomph” at the sudden weight on top of him. Rick just lightly ran his hands up and down Stan’s back as he caught his breath, feeling the sticky sweat on his skin. After a moment Stan got up, slowly pulling out of Rick and peeled off the condom, tossing it in the garbage by the bed. Rick had grabbed his smokes, and handed one to Stan as he settled on his back beside him.

“Wow.” Stan was the first to break the silence.

“Yeah.”

“Wow.”

Rick chuckled, “Ha, ye-yeah.”

Stan turned his head to look at Rick, “Why haven’t we done that sooner?”

Rick laughed, “I could ask-ask you that! I-I-I’ve only been throwing myself at you for the past 2 months!”

Stan could feel his ears burn, embarrassed. “I thought you did that with everyone.”

“Pfft yeah, w-when I wanna fuck ‘em.” Rick replied, chuckling again and taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

They sat in a comfortable silence, staring at the ceiling and filling the room with smoke.

“I think you may have woken the entire town,” Stan said, and he sounded a little impressed.

“H-hey, you’re the one who-who wanted to see how loud I could be, n-not my fault.”

“…Wanna give ‘em an encore?”

Rick chuckled deeply, snuffing out his smoke. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there were any major spelling or whatever errors let me know, I was the only one to double check everything and I can't be trusted. If you wanna follow me on Tumblr I reblog funny stuff sometimes https://cosmicgutter.tumblr.com/


End file.
